mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Bunny take over S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Dash is angry S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png|Dragonshy Fluttershy Not Impressed S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy in her gala dress S1E14.png|Suited For Success Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.PNG|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|Stare Master S01E19 Fluttershy OhMy.png|A Dog and Pony Show S1E20 Fluttershy happy 2.png|Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy "But why?" S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Bed of butterflies s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy "maybe Spike feels threatened" S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The brute S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 S2E03 Fluttershy telling lesson.png|Lesson Zero Derpyshy S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG|Sweet and Elite Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Fluttershy Embarrassed S2E15.PNG|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight out character S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Parade S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|It's About Time Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Fluttershy disguised as the conductor S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png|Fluttershy can't help but grin and giggle at the situation happening Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png|Fluttershy with Rainbow Dash and the others. Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png|Fluttershy walking with Rarity. Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Snowstorm S3E1.PNG Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Fluttershy freaking out S3E1.png Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png|Run For Your Lives! Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png|Run Fluttershy. The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Twilight "That's why we're ALL here!" S3E01.png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png|Oh my. Rarity & Fluttershy why us S3E1.png|Why me? Fluttershy 'Oh, um, excuse me' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'I was just wondering' S3E1.png Fluttershy gasping at two locals S3E1.png Fluttershy frustrated S3E1.png Fluttershy creeping behind locals S3E1.png Assertive Fluttershy S3E1.png Fluttershy 'Oh that's okay' S3E1.png Fluttershy 'You look really busy' S3E1.png|Really Busy Ponies, Bye bye Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png|Umm, Fluttershy, I don't think that's where your wings are supposed to go Fluttershy very happy S3E1.png|The admission for the petting zoo was downright sheep. Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png|Fluttershy singing along with the others. Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3E1.png|Fluttershy singing along with Applejack. Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png|The Flugelhorn is a bit too loud for Fluttershy Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png|She sure loves to sing. Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3E1.png|Fluttershy standing beside Pinkie Pie. The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Fluttershy happy of her work S3E2.png Fluttershy smiling S3E2.png Fluttershy looks to the left S3E2.png Fluttershy about to close pen S3E2.png Fluttershy kicks pen gate S3E2.png Fluttershy cute face S3E2.png|Fluttershy. Fluttershy surprised S3E2.png|Surprised. Rainbow Dash headbutts Fluttershy S3E2.png Rainbow Dash moving Fluttershy along S3E2.png S3E02 - Fluttershy Joust Armor.PNG S3E02 - MEEP.PNG S3E02 - Oh Crap.PNG|Fluttershy bailing out at the last minute. S3E02 - Lanced.PNG Agony of Defeat S3E2.PNG|Fluttershy knight. Fluttershy somepony else S3E2.png|"Isn't there somepony else?" S3E02 - No More.PNG Rainbow_Dash_explains_why_they_have_to_keep_jousting_S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "The fate of an entire empire rests on us" S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Unless that isn't important to you" S3E02.png Fluttershy_whimpers_S3E02.png Fluttershy_is_fear_of_Rainbow's_power_S3E02.png Fluttershy_surprised_by_Rainbow's_words_S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Not too easy" S3E02.png|"But not too easy." Rainbow Dash "I got a reputation to maintain" S3E02.png|Um.. Where Are Your Ears Fluttershy? Fluttershy_reluctantly_follows_Rainbow_Dash_S3E02.png|Fluttershy walking back feeling ashamed. Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png Shining Armor comforting Princess Cadance S3E2.png S3E02 - Total Shield Collaspe.PNG Applejack with head in her hooves S3E2.png Ponies looking up at Spike S3E2.png Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Pinkie biting hooves S3E2.png Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png Rarity 'You can dismiss' S3E2.png Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Main 6 happy on train S3E2.png|Friendship. Too Many Pinkie Pies Fluttershy drinking from cup S3E3.png|Fluttershy and Angel enjoying a peaceful tea party. Fluttershy and Angel are disturbed S3E3.png|One lump or two? Pinkie finding Fluttershy S3E3.png Pinkie big gasp 1 S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Not especially' S3E3.png|"Not especially." Pinkie 'Oh good' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Fun.. is hard' S3E3.png Pinkie out of breath S3E3.png Fluttershy weak smile S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Feeling better, Pinkie' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Thanks for letting me rest in your butterfly grove' S3E3.png Fluttershy cute smile S3E3.png|"What are friends for?" Pinkie 'I've got so many wonderful friends having fun' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Every last corner' S3E3.png Pinkie dangling her head S3E3.png Fluttershy 'If that would help' S3E3.png|Fluttershy. Rainbow greets Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To me' S3E3.png Applejack 'At Sweet Apple Acres' S3E3.png Fluttershy biting hold S3E3.png|Biting hold of a berry. Fluttershy berry picking S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Oh Pinkie Pie' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I'm so glad you wandered by' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'I know I promised' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'But...' S3E3.png Fluttershy flying over to bush S3E3.png Fluttershy that smile S3E3.png|That smile. Fluttershy opening bush S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Two fun things at once' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png Pinkie clone screaming S3E3.png Pinkie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png|"Was it something I said?" Bear shrugging S3E3.png Pinkie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png|Fluttershy looks mad for a change. Rarity raging through S3E3.png Fluttershy "And they trashed our critter picnic!" S3E3.png|"And they trashed our critter picnic!" Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Fluttershy worried that they might lose the real Pinkie S3E03.png Twilight 'I don't think so' S3E03.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png Twilight looking at painted wall S3E03.png Rarity & Fluttershy not enjoying this S3E3.png|Can't watch. Rarity just watching S3E3.png|Dannnnng. Rarity & Twilight happy S3E3.png|Wow. Fluttershy Rarity and Twilight smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Rarity 'And zesty cucumber sandwiches' S3E3.png Rarity excited S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png One Bad Apple Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Enjoying the parade. Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Checking on Spike. Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Fluttershy not hiding behind her mane for a change. Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Magic Duel Fluttershy talking to her animals S3E05.png Fluttershy with her pet animals S3E5.png|"Don't be scared little friends, Twilight is wonderful at magic" Fluttershy being protective S3E05.png|Anything happens to them, Twilight- Fluttershy "So help me..." S3E05.png|-so help me... Spike interrupts Twilight and Fluttershy S3E05.png|"Don't worry Fluttershy-" Spike talks to Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Of course she's good with magic' S3E05.png Fluttershy worried S3E05.png|Fluttershy. Fluttershy worries for her woodland friends S3E05.png|Fluttershy is a little worried. Twilight ready to use magic S3E05.png Twilight focusing on levitation spell S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Stop!' S3E05.png|Fluttershy. Fluttershy doesn't want to look S3E05.png Fluttershy chewing on her hoofs S3E5.png Fluttershy even more worried S3E05.png Twilight spinning the animals S3E05.png Animals surrounding a cowering Fluttershy S3E05.png Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|Don't worry, Fluttershy is simply laughing with her friends. Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh, can Twilight do it? Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|yay! I think she can. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|You stay away from Twilight! Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends running for Twilight S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png S3E5 sweatshop Rarity.png S3E5 Trixie City Hall.png S3E5 Trixie Banner.png S3E5 library reading.png S3E5 fluttershy finds the answer.png Fluttershy finds the book they are looking for S3E05.png Fluttershy tries to explain what the Alicorn amulet does S3E05.png Fluttershy trying to get Rarity's and Applejack's attention S3E05.png Fluttershy trying to get her friends to see the book S3E05.png|Fluttershy. Spike about to take the book S3E05.png Fluttershy 'If you read a little further you'll see' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Yes, but, um, you can't' S3E05.png Rainbow Dash holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy surprised that she is being appointed for the mission S3E05.png Fluttershy covers her head with a book S3E05.png Fluttershy holds a book with her hooves S3E05.png Rainbow Dash tries to encourage Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy extremely nervous S3E05.png Fluttershy sigh S3E05.png|Fluttershy. Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png Fluttershy agrees to do the mission S3E05.png|Fluttershy. Beaver pulling Fluttershy out of the log S3E05.png Fluttershy head spinning S3E05.png S3E5 fluttershy costume.png Fluttershy 'Guess we'd better go back' S3E05.png Animals surrounding Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Oh, okay, okay, you're right' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Oh! Y-you found her' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'She's in the Everfree Forest' S3E05.png Fluttershy running S3E05.png Fluttershy in the log S3E05.png Birds picking up Fluttershy S3E05.png Birds lift Fluttershy to take her to Zecora's place S3E05.png Fluttershy being carried by birds S3E05.png Fluttershy this drink S3E5.png|This drink...I like it. Fluttershy I'm drinking it S3E5.png|Hmmmm, yummy. The ponies are dressing to fool Trixie S3E05.png|Fluttershy being disguised as Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png|Don't look Fluttershy. Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Wonderbolts Academy Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png Pinkie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png Pinkie clenching teeth S3E7.png Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png Pinkie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png Applejack biting apple S3E7.png Applejack 'She is the best flyer in Ponyville' S3E7.png Rainbow flying past Fluttershy and Applejack S3E7.png Applejack holds on to her hat S3E7.png Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Pinkie big gasp S3E7.png Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png Pinkie running after Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png Pinkie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy cute expressions S3E7.png Pinkie 'Help me?' S3E07.png Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy occuring normality S3E7.png Pinkie 'It's been three days already' S3E07.png Pinkie 'By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore!' S3E07.png Pinkie holding Twilight's face S3E07.png Rarity sigh of relief S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy shaking heads S3E7.png Rarity good to know S3E7.png Pinkie 'We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png Rarity wouldn't mind S3E7.png Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png Rarity this again S3E7.png Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png Pinkie Pie adorable smile S3E7.png|Happy for Pinkie Pie. Twilight funny face S3E7.png|Fluttershy forgot she's a Pegasus. Rarity soft landing S3E7.png|Oh a soft landing. yay! S3E07 - Fluttershy and Chaser meet again.PNG|Thank you. S3E07 - Oh I Forgot.PNG|But I'm good. Twilight sorry Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Fluttershy doesn't look very happy. Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png Spike at Your Service Spike with the list S3E09.png|Fluttershy walking with Winona. Spike reading the list S3E09.png S3E09 Rock Tower 2.png S3E09 Rock Tower 3.png S3E09 The Tower is done.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 1.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 2.png|Stand back Fluttershy. S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 6.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 8.png|Ooh my, are you alright Spike? S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 9.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 8.png Spike panics about being a noble dragon S03E09.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look at Spike S3E9.png Spike jumping off a pile of rocks S3E9.png Applejack explains the plan to the Mane 6 S3E9.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png Mane 6 put plan into action S03E09.png Applejack is an unconvincing damsel in distress S03E09.png Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack 2 S03E09.png Rainbow Dash roars like a timberwolf S03E09.png Rainbow Dash working well S3E9.png|Loud. Rainbow Dash laughing S03E09.png Rainbow Dash not amused S3E9.png|Uh, please stay character. Rainbow Dash almost forgot! S3E9.png|Good that you remembered. Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy wide eyes S3E9.png|Fluttershy is always in her default cuteness. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy high-hoof S3E09.png|''Bro-hoof.'' Main 5 concerned for Applejack and Spike S03E09.png Applejack talks to Spike with other Main 6 S03E09.png Main 5 all is well S03E09.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Applejack and Fluttershy "what's he going on about now?" S03E10.png Fluttershy the negotiator S03E10.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and one angry beaver S03E10.png Fluttershy comes between Applejack and the beaver S03E10.png|Knock it off, you two. Fluttershy shocked "such language!" S03E10.png|Fluttershy. Applejack gives up trying to argue S03E10.png|Say you're sorry, Applejack. Applejack apologizes to the beaver S03E10.png Applejack angry S03E10.png Fluttershy holds back pouting Applejack S03E10.png|Hey now let's not start another fight. Applejack thanks Fluttershy S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "hey, slackers!" S03E10.png Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia with unsure Fluttershy S03E10.png Celestia with hoof on Fluttershy's chin S03E10.png Fluttershy cute blush S03E10.png|Aw, Flutterblush. Twilight and her friends "time to get started" S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash confident S3E10.png|Fluttershy looks ready enough. Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing Elements S03E10.png|Fluttershy with her game face on Twilight and friends prepare to release Discord S03E10.png S3E10 Elements Activating 1.png S3E10 Elements Activating 2.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight using Elements S03E10.png Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png|My, what cute cheeks you have. Fluttershy and Discord "watch your step, buster" S03E10.png Fluttershy threatens Discord with the Stare S03E10.png|Don't make me use the stare on you smart alec. Discord laughing at Fluttershy S03E10.png Fluttershy unleashes the Stare S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord force choke? S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you're hilarious!" S03E10.png Twilight calls Discord's bluff S03E10.png Discord holding Fluttershy S3E10.png Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png|"Oh dear." Fluttershy taking the books S3E10.png Fluttershy putting the books back into the bookshelf S3E10.png Fluttershy putting the vase on the table S3E10.png Fluttershy looking out the window S3E10.png Fluttershy surprised by Discord S3E10.png Angel shows his disapproval at Fluttershy S3E10.png|You don't mind, right Angel? Fluttershy 'Are you alright' S3E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow "trying to drive a wedge between us" S03E10.png Fluttershy laments the loss of her lamp S03E10.png Twilight and Fluttershy "you sure you're okay with this?" S03E10.png Fluttershy optimistic "I actually know what to do" S03E10.png Twilight hopeful "you do?" S03E10.png Fluttershy 'I think the key is to befriend him' S3E10.png|Princess Celestia tasked me with this... Discord levitating the chair S3E10.png|And I'm not planning on letting her down. Fluttershy 'Being kind to him' S3E10.png|I'm sure I can handle it, Twilight. Twilight "you really think that'll work?" S03E10.png Twilight "watch that goat-legged step of yours, pal!" S03E10.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E10.png Fluttershy the gracious host S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "are you eating paper?" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy in spinning cottage S03E10.png Fluttershy lets Discord do as he pleases S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you're so very kind" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you were the understanding one" S03E10.png Discord calls Fluttershy's friends nasty S03E10.png Fluttershy offended "my friends aren't nasty!" S03E10.png Discord sprouts a second face S03E10.png Fluttershy "I hear Twilight!" S03E10.png Fluttershy catches Angel S03E10.png Fluttershy and dizzy Angel S03E10.png Fluttershy "we're making great progress" S03E10.png Fluttershy thinking "that does explain the paper eating" S03E10.png Twilight horrified "he ATE them?!" S03E10.png Twilight frustrated S03E10.png Fluttershy gives Discord the benefit of the doubt S03E10.png Fluttershy's fancy new house S03E10.png Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png Fluttershy and Pinkie "care for some gravy?" S03E10.png Discord sheepish "mistakes happen" S03E10.png Discord and the dancing candles S03E10.png Fluttershy looks worried at Discord S03E10.png Discord can't contain his laughter S03E10.png Fluttershy loses patience with her friends S03E10.png Fluttershy stands up for Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "that's what friends do" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "why, of course!" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "well, now you do" S03E10.png Discord makes his first real friend S03E10.png Discord with angel halo S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord ruined dinner party S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres flooded S03E10.png Fluttershy talking to mesmerized beavers S03E10.png Fluttershy "they won't listen to a word I say" S03E10.png Fluttershy the "silly, gullible fool" S03E10.png Discord and main cast "sight for sore eyes" S03E10.png Fluttershy "there's a big mess" S03E10.png Fluttershy scolds Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "you need to fix this" S03E10.png Discord bargains "one thing in return" S03E10.png Discord points to the Element of Kindness S03E10.png Fluttershy removes her element S03E10.png|I promise. S3E10 Fluttershy Looks.png S3E10 Fluttershy Surprised.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Fluttershy enraged S03E10.png Fluttershy slides across the ice S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "what's wrong, pal?" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "come skating with me" S03E10.png Spike gives Fluttershy the Element of Kindness S03E10.png Discord tempts Fluttershy with ice skates S03E10.png S3E10 You're Tearing Me Apart.png Fluttershy keeps to her promise S03E10.png S3E10 Invitation Accepted.png S3E10 She can never Refuse.png S3E10 Carefree Innocence.png Fluttershy anger rising S03E10.png|She's going to snap. S3E10 Outrage 1.png S3E10 Outrage 2.png Fluttershy snaps "not! your! friend!" S03E10.png Discord rubs his victory in Fluttershy's face S03E10.png Main cast group cheer S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Twilight smiling "you were right" S03E10.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Fluttershy bashful blush S03E10.png|She's blushing, how cute. Fluttershy nudges Discord S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png Just for Sidekicks Fluttershy and Angel at the front door S03E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png Spike on the step S3E11.png Fluttershy talking while feeling worried S3E11.png Spike surprises Fluttershy "what was that?" S03E11.png Fluttershy clings to Owlowiscious S03E11.png Fluttershy and Owlowiscious in the air S03E11.png Fluttershy holding a gem S3E11 (Promo).png Fluttershy and Spike "does this mean you'll do it?" S03E11.png Fluttershy nuzzles Spike S03E11.png Fluttershy rubs noses with Angel S03E11.png Angel sticking tongue out at Spike S03E11.png Fluttershy arrives with Angel S03E11.png Fluttershy trying to make Angel happy S03E11.png Fluttershy "Three times" S03E11.png Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png Angel tries to get Twilight and her friends' attention S03E11.png Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Main six and Twinkleshine about to board the train S03E11.png Fluttershy close up S03E11.png Fluttershy surprised "oh my goodness!" S03E11.png Fluttershy thinking face S3E11.png|Semi-cute face. Fluttershy almost late S3E11.png|Don't be late. Fluttershy and Angel's fluffy tail S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Mane six about to board the train S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "in all of Equestria" S03E12.png Rarity one year S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "they've had enough bad news" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash determined S03E12.png Twilight with hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle "counting on us" S03E12.png Mane six "we're not going to let her down" S03E12.png Pinkie Pie dramatic "no!" S03E12.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png "I was just answering Twilight's question" S3E12.png The Mane six in train S3E12.png S3E12 Great Job.png Rarity that was perfect S3E12.png Twilight and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Rainbow Dash's encouragement S3E12.png Rainbow Dash pushes Applejack and Pinkie Pie S3E12.png Rarity sitting down S3E12.png|Oh I don't wanna. The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png S3E12 Bad Timing.png S3E12 Confusion.png|Fluttershy with Twilight's cutie mark. The Mane six fall over when train stops S3E12.png|Whoopsies, another animation error. Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png S3E12 Vaccuming.png S3E12 Washin.png Mane six walking through crystal city S03E12.png S3E12 So Much Glare.png S3E12 Woah Now.png Rainbow Dash making things worse S3E12.png|Oh dear, Rainbow Dash is making things worse. Rarity now, now Rainbow Dash S3E12.png|Fluttershy notices some harshness going on. Rarity & Rainbow Dash lifted up by magic S3E12.png|Picked up by Twilight's magic. S3E12 Crystal Empire Spa.png Main six arrive at the spa S03E12.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png S3E12 Pinkie Swing.png Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Princess Cadance crown in air S3E12.png|Fluttershy with her cute closed eyes. Twilight and friends shocked S03E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Everypony panicking S03E12.png S3E12 Leaving the Spa.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png S3E12 Plan of Action.png Rainbow warns her friends about the inspector S03E12.png Fluttershy worried "we're gonna blow it" S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png S3E12 Approaching Train Station.png S3E12 Minuette.png Rainbow Dash tries to get Ms. Peachbottom's attention S03E12.png Main ponies scared of Peachbottom S03E12.png Twilight welcomes Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Peachbottom's welcoming committee S03E12.png Twilight and friends smiling nervously S03E12.png Peachbottom shakes hooves with Twilight S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom and Fluttershy S03E12.png|oh here let me take your bag ma'am. Fluttershy struggles with Peachbottom's luggage S03E12.png|oh this bag's heavy. Fluttershy hits the floor S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom leave the station S03E12.png Twilight "just gotta roll with it" S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash "she's so nice!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "all part of the game" S03E12.png S3E12 Crystal Castle Foyer 2.png Ms. Peachbottom sitting down S03E12.png S3E12 She's Testing Us.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "chaaa!" S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom in the castle S03E12.png Equine pyramid S3E12.png Main ponies cheer formation S03E12.png Fluttershy overhead shot S03E12.png Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png Peachbottom asks about the princess S03E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom on the balcony S03E12.png Pinkie Pie the tour guide S03E12.png S3E12 We don't know this Room.png S3E12 Keep Her in a Good Mood.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png S3E12 Cringe.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S03E12.png S3E12 Finally.png S3E12 Not a Moment Too Soon.png S3E12 A bit of a Problem.png Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png Main ponies have no idea what Pinkie's doing S03E12.png S3E12 What Now.png S3E12 She's Getting Bored.png S3E12 I Got This.png S3E12 Follow Me.png Main ponies and Shining Armor in castle stadium S03E12.png S3E12 Watch Out.png Ms. Peachbottom having a panic attack S3E12.png S3E12 Unexpected Surprise.png Fluttershy and Rainbow looking for Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly after Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom trots in place S03E12.png Rainbow Dash drags across the ground S03E12.png S3E12 Wide Open Spaces.png Rainbow Dash out of breath S03E12.png Rainbow Dash just struggling S3E12.png S3E12 Travelin and Seein Places.png Twilight connecting dots S3E12.png|Something wrong Twilight? Twilight asks Peachbottom if she's the inspector S03E12.png Twilight aren't you S3E12.png|Uh oh, is what Fluttershy is thinking. Pinkie Pie freaking out S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom zoom out S3E12.png Pinkie screaming yes S3E12.png Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png Applejack oh please S3E12.png|At the station again. Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png|Nothing here. Rainbow Dash we do S3E12.png|Fluttershy definitely notices Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash into five sectors S3E12.png|Rainbow makes sense. Fluttershy each of us S3E12.png|"We split the Empire up into five sectors." Main ponies collective gasp S03E12.png Ponies running towards Spa S3E12.png Main 5 ponies entering the spa S03E12.png Ponies walking towards Princess Cadance S3E12.png Rainbow Dash telling the truth S03E12.png Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Twilight sees good ending S3E12.png|...what? Rainbow Dash wait us S3E12.png|Us? Rainbow Dash satisfied S03E12.png Rainbow Dash excited "that'll rock!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Main six about to go home S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png|''Awkward smile.'' Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing knotted party horn S03E13.png Fluttershy trying her best S3E13.png|Fluttershy is trying her best. Fluttershy smiling S3E13.png|Yes Fluttershy smile and let the world come to an early end. Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png Fluttershy with Pinkie's cutie mark S03E13.png|''Is what my Cutie Mark is telling me.'' Rarity and Fluttershy "it's got to be" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie singing "my destiny" S03E13.png Applejack singing "my destiny" S03E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash destiny S3E13.png The Main 5 singing S3E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Photograph of main six S03E13.png|A picture with, Fluttershy and her friends. S3E13 Reflecting Back on Past Experiences.png Twilight smiling and glowing S03E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png S3E13 Silver Bits.png Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png S3E13 Please Wait.png Fluttershy super sad S03E13.png Fluttershy "moving back to Cloudsdale" S03E13.png Fluttershy "I don't know what's wrong" S03E13.png Fluttershy holding whoopee cushion S03E13.png Twilight "Before You Go" S3E13.png Twilight asks Fluttershy to help Rainbow Dash S03E13.png S3E13 She's Struggling.png Fluttershy know anything S3E13.png|Fluttershy, you're cute, so you know everything. Fluttershy fiddles with her hooves S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy "but you DO know" S03E13.png Fluttershy thinking S3E13.png|Fluttershy knows many things about Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy she's a true friend S3E13.png|"I know that she's a true friend." Fluttershy agrees to help out S03E13.png Back to Fluttershy's cottage S3E13.png S3E13 You Can Do This.png Commotion in the cottage S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy worried about Rainbow Dash S03E13.png S3E13 Help Me.png Fluttershy hurry Twilight! S3E13.png|"Hurry Twilight!" S3E13 Hurry Twilight.png Fluttershy to get her out S3E13.png|"To get her out!" S3E13 Fluttershy Nervous.png S3E13 Unsure Agreement.png Fluttershy hello S3E13.png|"Uh, hello." Bear gone loco in the coco S3E13.png|Yes Fluttershy. The bear has gone loco in the coco. Fluttershy addresses the animals S03E13.png Fluttershy Cutie Mark too early animation error S3E13.png Fluttershy a hard time S3E13.png|"You like giving Rainbow Dash, a hard time." Fluttershy uh... don't eat me S3E13.png|Uh...don't eat me?? Fluttershy cute OH! S3E13.png|"OH!" Fluttershy calms the animals down S3E13.png Fluttershy brings the animals food S3E13.png Fluttershy take a break S3E13.png|"Wouldn't you like to take a break?" Fluttershy have a little snack S3E13.png|"Have a little snack?" Fluttershy all just cranky S3E13.png|"You were all just cranky." Fluttershy were hungry S3E13.png|"You were hungry." Fluttershy incoming bunny S3E13.png|Incoming bunny! Angel nuzzles Fluttershy S3E13.png S3E13 You're Welcome.png Fluttershy being snatched S3E13.png|Who's snatching me! Bear kisses Fluttershy S3E13.png|In Fluttershy's cottage bear kisses you. Grizzly bear holding Fluttershy S03E13.png S3E13 Fluttershy Glowing.png Fluttershy looking at aura S3E13.png|What's this strange thing surrounding me? S3E13 Fluttershy Remembers.png Fluttershy who I am S3E13.png|Yes Fluttershy, you are who you are because you are what you are. Fluttershy rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|''My destiny!'' S3E13 Kindness Attached.png S3E13 Restoring Kindness.png S3E13 Fluttershy's Memories.png|Downloading Fluttershy Fluttershy recovering S3E13.png|Recovering. Fluttershy taking a look S3E13.png|Taking a look at her cutie mark. Fluttershy's cutie mark back to normal S03E13.png|And, thus her Cutie Mark appeared. Twilight hopping around S3E13.png|What's wrong with Twilight? Twilight happy and Fluttershy confused S03E13.png Twilight and Fluttershy "we need your help" S03E13.png Twilight a friend will be S3E13.png|Fluttershy likes it when Twilight sings. Twilight and Fluttershy singing together S03E13.png Twilight see the light S3E13.png|"To see the light." Rainbow Dash "um, hello" S03E13.png Rainbow Dash getting untied S03E13.png Rainbow Dash being told about Rarity S3E13.png|Holding the rope. Twilight singing "Rarity needs your help" S03E13.png Rainbow Dash shocked by messy weather S03E13.png Fluttershy singing "just give it a chance" S03E13.png|Look Rainbow Dash, you got some clouds to bust. S3E13 Deploy Loyalty.png Rainbow Dash "what just happened" S03E13.png|Fluttershy, glad that the normal Rainbow Dash is back. Twilight Applejack is trying S3E13.png|Why does Fluttershy look so nervous? Twilight and friends worry about Applejack S03E13.png Rarity lovely smile S3E13.png|What's up. Rarity looking at me S3E13.png|Oh Rarity don't worry. Rarity puzzled S03E13.png Rainbow singing "Applejack needs your help" S03E13.png Rainbow Dash warm smile S3E13.png|Fluttershy is nervous for Rarity. Twilight glad to have Rarity S3E13.png|Rarity is back. yay! Twilight worried about Pinkie Pie S03E13.png Twilight Applejack's help S3E13.png|Fluttershy being Fluttershy. Rarity singing "Pinkie Pie is in trouble" S03E13.png Main 4 singing "together we can be her guide" S03E13.png Applejack helps Pinkie Pie buck apples S03E13.png S3E13 AJ's Memories.png Pinkie riding on Applejack's back S03E13.png Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Main 6 singing "to see the light" S03E13.png S3E13 Group Hug.png Rainbow Dash missing element animation error S3E13.png Twilight has an epiphany S03E13.png Twilight "I understand now!" S03E13.png Twilight opens Star Swirl's book S03E13.png Twilight got thy quill S3E13.png|Hey it's Fluttershy. A little too Fluttershy. Twilight rewriting Star Swirl's spell S03E13.png Twilight proud S03E13.png S3E13 Sudden Burst of Magic.png S3E13 Uncontrolled Reaction.png Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity "what happened" S03E13.png S3E13 What Have We Done.png Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png Twilight inside bright light S03E13.png The main cast beholding Twilight Sparkle's transformation into an Alicorn S3E13.png Fluttershy and Alicorn Twilight S3E13.png Celestia "that's because" S3E13.png Celestia "she is a princess" S3E13.png Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png The mane 6 reacting to the news 1 S3E13.png The mane 6 reacting to the news 2 S3E13.png Twilight's friends "charity, compassion" S03E13.png Twilight's friends bowing S03E13.png Twilight's friends "an inspiration to us all" S03E13.png Main 5, Spike, and Celestia S03E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Main 5 in coronation attire S03E13.png Main 5 ecstatic S03E13.png Twilight looking back to her friends S03E13.png Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy about to cry S03E13.png Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png S3E13 Final Chorus.png|Fluttershy singing along with her friends. Miscellaneous Concept Art Lauren Faust Posey.jpg|The original design by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Posey. Fluttershy Suprised Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Singing to Birds Sketch.jpg Fluttershy TheStare Sketch.jpg Fluttershy Earth Pony Sketch.jpg Toys Posey.jpg|Posey, the pony that Fluttershy is based on. Sky Skimmer.jpg Fluttershy Playful Ponies toy G4.jpg Other FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel, from the opening credits. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Fluttershy promotional 1.jpg FluttershyHiRes.png|How can you not love her? Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 1.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 2.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 3.png CastleCreator Fluttershy5.png Canterlot Castle Fluttershy 6.png Fluttershy Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator Fluttershy.png Fluttershy bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. mlpfim-character-fluttershy 252x252.png|Fluttershy's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat Fluttershy 256x133.jpg|Fluttershy Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Success FMA.jpg|Fluttershy motivational poster Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Promotional main ponies about to free Discord S3E10.jpg S3E13 Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3.jpg|Promotional image featuring Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png Funko and Hot Topic Fluttershy and Dr.Whooves release.JPG Fluttershy Vinyl Figurine.JPG Fluttershy Vinyl Figurine - Translucent.JPG Category:Character gallery pages